Generation 2
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Inuyasha and the gain go to an inn when Kagome was attack by a demon and nock unconscious, but this inn is really a demon trap which feeds on something from humans. What kind of energy does this demon feed on, and what happens to Sango and Miroku after they stay their with the gain 1 night. and what of Inuyasha and Kagome relationship, and Naraku? Read and find out BLUE ROZE LEMONS
1. Prolog

The sun was high in the sky, right up above the people below, showing no mercy with it rays as it burn down. It how ever was not strong enough to burn through the leaves and branches that protected the few people who were smart enough to escape the sun. Under this tree sat a woman and man. The woman had a pink kimono with another green long skirt the cover the bottom part of her kimono. She had dark brown hair that was down but had a small pony tail at the end of her mid back length hair. She also had eyes that were brown as a doe deer eyes but had held will power and determination that not many other had.

Next to her was a monk, he wore traditional purple and dark blue robes. Unlike other monks he still had a head full of raven color black hair with a small dragon tail fashion pony tail. His eyes were an unusual blue color, also proving him as a priest they were dark blue, almost black. He also had earrings on his ears, something else most monks won't wear. The most unusual trait about him was the purple and black cloth that covered his right hand, sounded by light blue colored prayer beads, in his hand was a golden staff that was made to where every time it moved it made a jingling sound.

Sitting in between the 2 of them laid a neko demon with off white almost yellow fur with black socks, black ears, a black nose, and a black diamond on her head. What mostly prove she was a demon was her red eyes and 2 twin tails that each had 2 black stripes the circled the tails.

Next to the neko demon called Kirara was another demon. A child actually, he was a fox demon with red almost orange hair worn in a high pony tail. The clothes he wore were a dark green kimono top with lighter color green leaves design all around it. He had a straw sleeveless jacket that showed the front of his kimono top as well. He then had dark almost black kimono pants bottoms, but unlike most regular children and some demon children he had fox's feet, legs, and a bushy tail behind him. He had regular pointed ears with green eyes that had no pupil in them. He was innocently sucking on a strange treat that went by the name of a lollypop.

Above all of them was one of the most strangest of them in the group. A half demon sat causally above them. He wore a red kimono made by a fire rat demon, giving the kimono special powers making it a sort of armor for the half demon. That however was not the strangest thing about him. He had white, or more like silver hair that went just above his back side. He also had fanes and claws as well. His eyes were like 2 drops of the suns tears, making them a beautiful golden color, his eyes shown to be a perfect mix's of human and demon looking eyes. His eyes were guarded from people so no one could read what he was feeling, to hide the scars on his heart from the past he had, one that was not fond in the least. On his head however is what caught people attention. On his head was 2 adorable puppy ears that were also white, with a little pink inside of them. Everything about him shouted inhuman, but at the same time, everything about him shouted not demon.

Despite the half demons strange appearance, he was not by far the strangest person in their group. No the most strangest person had yet to arrive, they were all waiting for the person who brought them together. The person who was responsible for their friendship, for which they were all grateful for her.

"What the hell is taking her so long" Came the harsh tone of the half demon that sat above them, who now stood in front of them.

"Be patient" came the voice of the demon slayer. "She said she would be back today, so you'll just have to wait." The half demon seemed to become more aggravated from the comment as he began to walk back and forth in front of the bone eater well, the one where the woman they waited for always appeared from.

"She said she would be here yesterday and she still not here" He yelled more to himself then to any one else. Every one sigh at the impatient half demon, but no one could really blame him. His affections for the priestess were not of just friendship or partnership. Weather he would admit it to any one or even to himself he had fallen for the priestess, just as it seem Inuyasha was going to rip his puppies ears out in his frustration a blue glow was barely seen coming from inside the well. Inuyasha was there by the side of it immediately, his hand reach out for the girl to grab it as a quiet offer to help her. They saw the girl excepted the help and grab his hand. Inuyasha then pulled the girl out effortlessly. Out came a girl that could be no older then 17. She had black hair, hair so black it had a blue-ish color to it. She also had skin that was a pinkish color with the natural tan color. She wore a modern school uniform that was in the theme of a sailor uniform. The color scheme consisted of mainly white, secondly green, and a single red cloth that was tied in front of her chest. Her eyes were a beautiful chocolate color, and just like chocolate was rich with all sorts of emotions. Ones that could be read so easily, and gave obvious that the girl was far more different and sweeter than normal girls.

"Finally" Came the gruffly voice of the half demon. "Took you enough damn time." He said while help the girl on to the ground safely.

"Kagome" shriek the little demon, Kagome smile lovingly as she hug the child as well. "I miss you Kagome" Shippo said as Kagome hug him.

"Oh I miss you too Shippo." She said, The demon slayer and Monk walk up to join the 2 of them as well.

"Welcome Kagome" The monk said with a some what lecherous and friendly smile to Kagome.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Something came up and I didn't have a choice to say no" Kagome said with eyes that ask for forgiveness, but her heart knew she already was.

"Ked, well we better get going now before you disappear again." Inuyasha said with his usual tough guy act.

"Are you sure that's a good idea" Sango suddenly ask "Its already noon" Kagome frown at this as if a thought came to her.

"No, we better get moving" She said, causing some slight surprise to come from the others. "I'll have to return even sooner than usual, so we should leave now if we want to make any progress while I'm here." Kagome said, Inuyasha was already agreeing with Kagome and the others didn't need any coaxing to come as well.

And so the group was off, they didn't bother heading to Keade for they had already retrieve the supplies they usual got from there and so already were on their way. They headed north from a rumor that Miroku had herd which claim there was a demon that posses a jewel shard.

They made up a lot of ground for the small amount of time they had to travel. They did almost 15 miles before Kagome finally convince Inuyasha to stop. Using ramen and the word sit to make Inuyasha stop they set up and camp and not before long all feel asleep. With Shippo greeting good night to every one, as they began to rest for tomorrow. Which would bring the begging of an adventure, that would control the very faith of the world, and the future.

OKAY SO I HOPE THIS BEGINNING WAS BETTER AND WILL CREAT A BETTER PLOT. WILL WRITE MORE AND AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW

LOVE

BLUE ROZE


	2. Misuto

As dawn was starting to show the suns ray landed over everything with its warmth. They ray began to light the world to destroy the darkness, a leave shimmered in the warmth from the sun. But the wind was not as kind to the leaf as the sun was, with its strong pushing power it caused the leaf to fall from the tree. The leaf fell down expecting to land on the ground. But something was in its way, as the leaf instead landed smack down right in the middle of the person face. This cause the man to wake up with a start, only to be calm and slightly annoyed that it was the leaf that had cause him to startle.

Miroku sigh as he wave the leave away, clearing his face so he could see in front of him. He saw all of his friends, Kagome in the strange sleeping bag with Shippo cuddled into her chest, Inuyasha rested in the tree above Kagome so if any one came more than a foot closer to Kagome would be killed, and sleeping with the giant cat demon Kirara rest the second most strongest person in the group.

Sango slept with such peace it was hard to believe she was deadly as she was beautiful, which was a weakness to men who thought Sango was just another woman.

'They would be wrong' Miroku thought with a smile 'Sango is anything but a regular woman' he thought again, silently admiring her beauty… nothing lecherous of course…not completely lecherous. Then Miroku herd something large land on the ground, he was not frighten for he knew it was just Inuyasha who landed on the ground.

"Morning Inuyasha" Miroku greeted, Inuyasha gave his famous 'ked', which was Inuyasha for 'good morning'. Inuyasha slowly revolved his neck as a way to stretch before he brought his left hand up to his right shoulder and gently hit it, an old stretching technique that Miroku had seen Keade do. (That is an actual fact, I saw it in an episode when Inuyasha did that) Inuyasha then turned his gaze to Miroku.

"I'm going hunting, when I come back the other be awake, got it" Inuyasha ask, he was slightly more grumpy in the morning, but Miroku was use to it.

"Very well" Miroku said now standing up himself as he then began to stretch. Inuyasha had already ran off to go and find something good for breakfast. Kagome usual handled the meals, but it was some time ago agreed the Inuyasha or the other had to provided one meal a day for some financial reason, which probably had something to do with money.

Miroku sigh as he made his way to Kagome, deciding to let Sango sleep a little longer, so that she could keep that beautiful peaceful face on a little longer. Once Miroku stood above Kagome he kneeled down and slowly began to shake her awake. Eventually Kagome awoken from her slumber to open her eyes. It took a second for her eyes to gain all of their focus back before. She look up at Miroku and smiled at him, long ago Miroku would have done something lecherous, but now feelings had develop for the priestess, feeling of what a brother would have for a sister, which in the long run kill all lecherous thoughts of Kagome.

"Morning Kagome," Miroku greeted as he stood up again, Kagome said up – careful of Shippo – and stretch. Once done Miroku held a hand out so Kagome could be brought up, with a small thank you Kagome then kneeled back down to wake up the small fox child.

"Do you also mind waking up Sango?" Miroku ask, not wanting to be the one to wake up Sango, and also fear she might smack him if she got the wrong idea. Kagome nodded with understand meant.

Once Inuyasha return with a big rabbit every one was awake and Kagome had just finish rolling up her sleeping bag and was now reaching for her yellow one to get the needed tools to start cooking the bunny. Inuyasha began skinning and gutting the rabbit while Kagome got the necessary tools and few ingredients brought from home to make the bunny taste all that better. Now the bunny was roasting over the fire, turning into a fine golden brown. Soon it was done and now every one was eating the delicious food, some would say the food was too much for breakfast, but with the stuff and traveling they do on regular bases it was a perfect amount of food for breakfast. Once every one eat Inuyasha put out the fire while the others got ready. Now Kagome stood with her back pack on and Shippo on her shoulder, Miroku stood wide awake with his staff also proving he was ready to go, and Sango also stood with her Hirikotsu as if it was nothing but light back pack on her back and Kirara on her shoulder. Once Inuyasha declared every one ready they headed off towards north as the rumor said they would find it.

HOURS LATERS

Every continued to walk, deciding to skip lunch for they were all use to usual skipping the second meal of the day. They all were walking fine, except for Kagome. She wasn't sure when it started, but she began to get a head ache. It started small, which Kagome had gotten before and thought nothing of it. But now it was practically a migrant as she began to get unbelievable dizzy. Her strength also began to sap as well, she felt like she had just done a huge battle and was now just walking with her friends, she so wanted to just lay down and just fall asleep, but no she won't slow every one down.

Inuyasha a head of every one in the beginning of the trip as they usual, but eventually it was now Miroku and Sango in front of him. Shippo was also now in front of them, on Sango shoulder from some boredom of being on the same shoulder for so long. That's when he began to get worried for Kagome, she was slacking, and she usually never did that. But Inuyasha was just too stubborn to do that, so he continued to walk without looking behind his shoulder.

Kagome dizziness was now really starting to effect her, she began to walk in zigzags, and she began to feel so tired her back pack was about to fall off. Finally the dizziness was just to much for Kagome, and so she fell down with a large 'thump' her back pack crushing her slightly as well.

The sound of some one falling to the ground was what finally made Inuyasha turned around, including the others. They all gasp seeing Kagome on the ground knock out unconscious, Inuyasha was the first one by her side, looking over her for injury but detecting none.

"What's wrong? What happen?" Sango suddenly ask standing next to Inuyasha form who was down holding his Kagome, Miroku also standing next to him while Shippo was on Inuyasha shoulder.

"Is she hurt?" Sango ask, Inuyasha shook his head no, now every one thinking what could've happen.

"I-is she sick" ask with a small but hearable voice, both Miroku and Sango stop to think of this and even consider it.

"No she isn't, I would be able to smell her" Inuyasha said as he still held Kagome close to him sniffing her offer scared of what happen to her.

"Maybe it was the sun" Sango tried "It is hot out today" Miroku thought about it, but didn't agree. Surely if she was that hot she would have spoken up or gotten some water from those strange bottles, which were full. Miroku than focus his eyes on Kagome, looking at her aura for any signs that might help them. That's when he saw it, very faintly a different white aura was drawing Kagome energy out, taking it out at this very moment. Miroku thought for only a second wonder what the hell it could be, until it finally hit him.

"Misuto!" Miroku suddenly said, realization coming to his face.

"What?" Inuyasha screech, not in the mood for game.

"Misuto, it's a demon that drains the powers of priest and priestess." Miroku said, now Sango having a look of realization as well.

"Of course, it must have sense Kagome strong powers and try to drain her. A growl from a half demon below was herd as he now sat up, Kagome laid down gently before he stood.

"Then I'll go kill the bastard." Inuyasha said about to head towards him.

"No Inuyasha" Sango said causing him to stop "You can't go" Inuyasha now turned his head un happy from the request.

"Why the hell not, this demon sounds easy" he argued as Sango sigh.

"Inuyasha only some one with spiritual powers can sense and see him, no demon can sense him, and even if you did find him your sword or claws would just scare it away." Sango then reach into her kimono to bring out a clam used as a box's before opening up, revealing pale blue paste. "This poison is the only thing that will kill a Misuto" She said, Inuyasha look unhappy for he still wanted to kill the thing that dare hurt his Kagome in any way.

"Don't worry Inuyasha" Miroku said putting a reassuring hand on his shoulder when he turned his back to them. "Me and Sango will kill the demon, you know Kagome is just as important to us as she it to you, let us take care of it." Miroku said, Inuyasha thought about it for a minuet before finally answering them.

"Ked, you better not screw up" He answered. Both Sango and Miroku knew how hard it was for Inuyasha to trust people, but they wouldn't let him down, or Kagome. For if they didn't hurry almost all of Kagome energy would be suck up and she might even die. So they were now off, Sango not even bother to change for it was a simple job if done right. And so they both began to follow the white aura leaving Inuyasha to stay and tend to Kagome, making sure she remained safe.

Miroku and Sango began to walk towards the enemy with Miroku leading the way, Sango slightly blush as she realized they were alone. It had been a while since she and him were promise to be married, but it still felt strange just being alone with him. Miroku however was more than happy with being alone with Sango, if only the possibility of Kagome dying wasn't there he would have endlessly given her complements to make her blush madly. Sango however understood and did not complain, Miroku could feel that they were getting closer. As he felt the strange white aura getting stronger, as well as the sense of Kagome aura which was getting weak fast. They quicken their steps, until Miroku stop holding out his staff for Sango to also stop.

"What's wrong Miroku?" She ask curiously, now sensing for danger.

"I see it" He said, in Miroku eyes right now stood the demon they were looking for. The demon was pure white, like Kanna. But its eyes were a shade of light pink and it also appeared more fat and dress badly. It look as if it was stuffing its face with a bag, kind of like Inuyasha when he would Kagome dried potatoes, but instead of potatoes was blue substance. The blue substance was actually Kagome spiritual energy which it was now eating.

"I see it Sango," Miroku said, Sango eyes widen but then nodded.

"Give me your staff Miroku," Sango instructed, Miroku listen handing Sango the golden staff. She took it and reopen the shell that held the poison. She took the end of the staff (the bottom part) and smudge the paste unto the bottom. Once done Sango then returned the staff to the slightly confuse monk.

"The poison can only be activated with spiritual powers, the demon will absorb some of your power but it will be like poison food which will instantly kill it." Sango explain, Miroku nodded as he walk up to the demon. He held the staff above his head, transferred some spiritual power to it, and the stab the demon in the back, causing it to screech in pain. The poison 'food' was taking its effect as soon as Miroku staff touch the demon. Miroku felt as the demon body began to be poison and slowly turned into white dust. Miroku sigh as he saw all of Kagome blue spiritual powers swiftly made its way back to Kagome, to give her some more power.

"Is it gone?" Sango ask, Miroku nodded "Good, we better return to Inuyasha then." Sango said, slightly glad they were done. Miroku nodded in agreement, the day had been long and some what hot, making a nice bed feel all that more desirable.

They both returned to Inuyasha place not to long. He was still there now holding Kagome in his arms, as a way to save Kagome back from the heat of the ground. He had even moved to a nice shady tree to help protect her, obvious feeling guilty for not paying enough attention to her. But his and the near by Shippo head shoot up to see Miroku and Sango returning.

"Sango, Miroku" Shippo explain happily, Kirara giving a happy meow as well.

"Did you get the demon?" Inuyasha ask, both Miroku and Sango smiled as they nodded their heads, while Sango also returned the affectionate hug to Shippo.

"Yes we did Inuyasha, Kagome should be back tomorrow by morning." Miroku assured, Inuyasha breath out a sigh of relief before saying 'ked' and acting like he could care less.

"Hey Sango?' Shippo ask, catching the demon slayer attention.

"Yes Shippo?" She ask the young fox demon.

"Hey Sango, are we gonna set up camp now?" Shippo ask, hoping for the answer to be yes.

"I don't know Shippo?" Sango replied, not knowing what Inuyasha would want to do, he 'ked'.

"Of course we are, we can still travel a little farther, it won't kill us." Inuyasha snap, not wanting to be in the same place for long.

"Inuyasha, are you sure that's a good idea" Miroku ask, hinting to something, which he did get.

"Ya why not?" He ask, now standing with Kagome in his arms bridal style.

"Because to night is the night of the new moon" He answered, not even bothering to try and get the half demon to remember. Inuyasha blush and silently curse in realization.

"So what, we can still travel and will find some place to camp for the night" Inuyasha argued back, Sango shook her head.

"No….these woods are invested with demons, if we want to assure safety then we'll have to find some place to stay at" Sango said, Inuyasha again curse as Miroku nodded in agreement.

"Well where the hell are we going to stay at, theirs no village near if you say these woods are invested" Inuyasha snap, now getting slightly worried for the future safety of his pack.

"Actually not to far from here there is a village, they have a rather strong priestess (not as strong as Kagome) there, we could rest there for a night." Miroku said out loud, Inuyasha took in the information before he 'ked' in defeat.

"Fine, we'll go their and stay the night." He Sango smiled in relief for managing to getting the half demon to agree and stop at the next village over. So they all began to walk the few miles towards the village, Inuyasha carrying Kagome the whole way. But if she were awake when they got within one mile of the village, she would have gasp and said she felt a jewel shard…..from within that village.

NOT SURE IF ITS MUCH OF A CLIFFY BUT WHATEVER. SORRY IT TOOK A WHILE BUT SCHOOL STARTED BACK UP AGAIN AND SO….YA. ALSO FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO ARE CURIOUS, YES THIS IS THE BEGINNING REVISE STORY OF 'together and the beginning' I HOPE THIS WILL TURN OUT BETTER, LONGER, AND MORE RELISTIC WHEN I'M DONE, THIS WILL ALSO CONTAIN HOW SANGO GOT PREGNANT IN THE BEGINNING, AND A WHOLE BUNCH OF OTHER STUFF. WELL ANY WAYS, READ AND REVIEW.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	3. Inuyasha advice

As the gain slowly approach the village Inuyasha began to tense. He always hated to go into villages, before people would always drive him out of the village with hate in disgust. The only reason he was allowed into villages now was because people thought the 'monster' could be 'contain' if it were to suddenly start going on a rampage. And even then they still didn't like him there, always putting him in a vowel mode. As they began to enter few gave Inuyasha dirty looks as other acted like he wasn't even their. As they made it into the middle of the large village o woman suddenly step out from a hut she had been in. She was obvious a priestess from her clothes, she also had dark almost black brown eyes and pure, dull black hair that was tied into a bun.

"What brings you here" she glares at Inuyasha "Half-breed" Inuyasha growled but Miroku and Sango step in to ease the tension.

"We are travelers and are seeking shelter here for only one night, priestess." Miroku said politely, he would have originally ask the woman his famous pervert question, but he got a bad feeling from her, especially if it was noticeable enough for him to realize the unlikable feeling. The woman stop to think of weather to let them stay or not, until finally deciding.

"You can stay, but tomorrow by noon at most you must leave" She said, Miroku and Sango nodded as Inuyasha 'ked' but made there way pass the priestess who returned back into her hut.

Miroku watchful eyes search around the village until he saw it. The biggest inn in the whole village, and what an inn. The Inn he spotted was HUGE, big and fancy enough to look like a mansion.

"Alright monk, work your lie and hurry up, I'm hungry." Inuyasha snap for her was getting kind of hungry. Miroku was about to protest about him lying but was too tired to argue.

"Very well he said as he walk up to the inn, Sango giving him a glare to the back of the head. Miroku and the others walk up to the mansion and were now in front of the gates. Just as they were about to walk in a man had just appeared, wearing a giant welcoming smile.

"Hello and welcome to my Inn, what brings you here" He ask like as if he didn't have enough brains to tell the obvious answer. Despite being slightly to welcoming he was by far not ugly. He was actually a rather handsome man. Long wavy black hair with dark black shining eyes. In Kagome time he would have made it as a model in 2 seconds flat. Miroku bowed respectively before he answered the mans question.

"Me and my friends were walking by before I sense a dark cloud over your inn" Miroku said with the most serious look in his face, though his friends had to resist the erg to grown and shake disappoint at his bad ability to lie through his teeth with no shame. However the man was bought by the lie in a heart beat.

"Oh my, that's not good at all" He said now very concern for his inn and business.

"Yes, but I can however exercises your house if you would like" Miroku said, the man face now look of relief.

"Oh that would be most appreciated." He said.

"No charge of course" Miroku said, and the man began to shake his head.

"Why monk I sure do think your work would deserve some sort of payment." He said, Miroku shook his head.

"No need of any such" Miroku said, but the man refused.

"No you shall receive a room for you and all of your friends for your kind services." He said, which was where Miroku had just scored them their rooms.

"Well if you insist kind sir." Miroku said, and then Miroku and the other were led into the inn, a few hours before sunset. The inn keeper led them to their room which was large and very nicely well done. Inuyasha had gotten Kagome sleeping bag out and had gently set down, and even wrap her up into the sleeping bag. It was clear that Inuyasha was able to show more affection to Kagome when she was unconscious then when she was awake, but it was still a little embarrassing for Inuyasha doing it in front of Sango and the others. But it was probably cause by the fact Inuyasha would be turning human any minuet, and just as if to prove Sango theory, Inuyasha once demon features now turn human. It was always a strange and weird thing when Inuyasha turned human. But her thoughts were interrupted when Miroku return with a satisfied look on his face.

"Finish already?" Sango ask, still sounding unhappy.

"Yes," Miroku said "But I also manage to get us some free sake at the bar if you are ever so interested." Miroku said with a certain grin, Sango rolled her eyes, making it clear that she wasn't interested. Deciding to take her mind off the monk that was making her slightly irritated she finally decided to cook dinner. Usually they took the food that the inn keepers would offer but Sango didn't like the food for usually it made her feel shameful. So she made Miroku refuse the offer of the free food and began digging in Kagome bag for the ramen. She was having trouble look for it until she found them….or it. Sango pulled out one ramen cup, with no more left.

"Is that all?" Miroku ask, some concern for dinner.

"I guess so, she must have been in a hurry" Sango noted as other things also appeared missing, Inuyasha groan in annoyance, Sango rolled her eyes.

"Calm down Inuyasha, you can have the last ramen cup, me and Miroku will be fine as for Shippo he's asleep and can have some candy if he wakes up and feels hungry" Sango said with her 'flawless' plan for dinner. Inuyasha would have said 'ked' but being in human form he actual said 'thank you.'

So Sango set up the kettle before she got up and began to grab some bath things.

"I'm going to use the hot springs" she said "Do not follow me monk," Sango said her threat clear enough to make the monk shiver, giving Sango satisfaction. Then she turned and headed towards the hot springs. Sango walk along the porch that was within the inn walls, she didn't even have to turn her head to see all of the beautiful light and dark blue flowers with what look like silver flower pollen on it. It was beautiful indeed, and it was probably what made the place smell so nice and refreshing. It how ever wasn't more than 5 minuets before Sango made it to the female hot springs, with a sigh of what soon awaited her she open the sliding doors and walk in to take a nice long refreshing bath.

Miroku sat with a look that made it clear he was slightly board. Shippo still laid asleep with Kagome and Inuyasha being entertain by staring the beauty that slept in the strange bed of hers. Miroku sigh for what felt like the 10th time, thinking of one activity that might entertain him. Miroku got a certain look on his face when herd some one walking by, obvious a woman.

"Excuse me Inuyasha" Miroku said politely as he got up and was about to head towards the door to follow the mysterious woman. But just when he was about to grab the door he was grab by the back of the neck and pulled back, the be face to face with a irate half-demon-gone-human.

"And where are you going?" Inuyasha ask, maybe not as loud as usual as to not wake up Kagome, Miroku chuckled.

"While I was going to ask that nice woman if-"

"she can bare your children?" Inuyasha finish, Miroku nodded. Inuyasha groan while he then drop Miroku from the few feet he was being held up by. "Your hopeless" He said, causing Miroku curiosity.

"What do you mean?" Miroku ask, Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

"I don't know, maybe the fact that you'll end up losing the best thing that's ever happen to you, or maybe break the heart of my best friend just because you couldn't keep your hands to yourself." Inuyasha said, causing Miroku slight shock and guilt.

"Why Inuyasha, you wound me" Miroku said, trying to make himself not feel guilty, but it didn't work for Inuyasha.

"You're an idiot, I hope Sango does leave you because then maybe you'll realize what kind of mistake you made." Inuyasha said to himself as he sat down with his arms cross in front of his chest in his red fire rat robes.

"What are you getting at" Miroku ask now completely curious.

"I'm saying that Sango deserves to be treated better than that, you act like your 'engagement' is a joke." Inuyasha snap, even though Inuyasha will never admit it, he cares for Sango. Not in a lovers way but as a older brother care for a sister, and even Inuyasha got irritated when Miroku cheated on Sango like it was nothing. And with him being human he couldn't help but let his feelings out and try to get something through the monks thick skull.

Miroku seem to let the new information sink in, thinking about it. He then got up and walk towards Kagome back pack to pick up a red towel that feel out. He then began to walk towards the door, just as he was opening it Inuyasha spoke again slightly angry.

"Did you even listen to me?" he ask slightly mad. Miroku turned his head towards Inuyasha and gave him an understanding smile.

"Yes Inuyasha, I did hear you, and trust me I'm not going to do what you think I am." Miroku promise before Miroku open the door and walk out. Inuyasha lean back and breath out a relief sigh.

'Finally' Inuyasha thought before turning back to Kagome.

OKAY I KNOW THIS IS SHORT WILL PUT UP ANOTHER ONE REALLY SOON. ALSO I HOPE YOU LIKE IT SO FAR, AND SO READ AND REVIEW.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


	4. Just one more

Miroku walk down the porch Sango had walk on just a little less than an hour ago towards the hot springs. As Miroku walk there and looking at the blue flowers he was thinking what Inuyasha thought.

'he's right' Miroku thought with a sigh 'I have been taking advantage of Sango, I know it my personality and so does she but still. Who knows when I push to far or actually hurt her.' Miroku was getting closer to the springs 'But I'll be sure to clear that all up, tonight' He thought. Now he wasn't going to try anything on her (unlike what all you little pervs thought LOL jk) with Naraku and the jewel shards it would be way to dangerous for that. Besides, he didn't want to force Sango into anything, let alone knowing the chance that Sango might get pregnant. Miroku shiver at that thought, a thought that would give Naraku a new weakness to use against them, and also what would happen to Sango once the baby was born. Miroku was then brought out of his thoughts once he realize he was standing in front of the females hot springs. Using his spiritual powers he quickly tried to sense if there was any other women in the hot springs, there wasn't.

Sango sigh as she continued to bathe in the water. The water was so refreshing and relaxing, not to mention she had it all to herself. Sango had just finish washing herself and using Kagome special hair soap Kagome always got her. Kagome had brought a whole 3 big bottles of the soap for Sango, all with different scents. One was raspberry and strawberry, the second being vanilla and cookies, and the final and also her favorite one being wild flowers. Sango also use a bar of soap Kagome had also gotten her, which was called lavender and was also a light purple color. As Sango was about to dive her head underwater for the feel of water on her face which was slightly getting cold, she herd a knock.

"Who is it?" Sango ask while using her hands to cover her chest in pure instinct.

"It's me" came Miroku voice, Sango began to blush more.

"Miroku what do you want?" Sango ask slightly irate.

"I want to talk to you" He said, Sango sigh a big breath.

"But Miroku I'm in the bath and besides, I think I forgot my towel." Sango said as she realize she had indeed forgot her dark red colored towel. Then the door open a crack, and in that crack came and purple cloth covered hand with a red towel in it. Sango gasp as she could practically feel the smirk on Miroku face.

"Is this what you needed" he ask, Sango sigh as she saw Miroku throw the towel only within a few feet from her.

"Fine I'll be out soon, okay?" She said defeated of any other good reason not to come. The door close and Sango sigh one more time before stepping out of the hot springs and retrieving the red towel.

Miroku waited a few minuets for Sango to come out. It wasn't long before the woman he was thinking of came out, beautiful as ever, even though she look slightly annoyed.

"Miroku, what was so important that you had to interrupt me from my bath?" Sango ask, more curious than angry. Miroku than gave an actual smile to Sango, causing her to blush, Miroku inwardly laugh at how easily she could blush.

"Why Sango, do I need a reason to see my lovely fiancée?" He ask, as stood slightly closer to the now bored and annoyed demon slayer.

"Miroku, can you not grope me tonight, I'm really tried and I just-" She was interrupted when Miroku put his finger on Sango lips, gently silently her.

"Sango, that is not why I wanted to talk to you," His voice sounding serious, and yet…loving. Sango began to blush again and her heart was beating at an amazing speed.

"Okay….." She whispered trying to sound normal, but cracking at the end. Miroku smiled as he took her hand and began to lead her to some where else, it wasn't long until the finally reach their destination. They stood in front of 2 sliding doors connected together, and when Miroku open it there was a restaurant in side. It consisted of a number of tables with pillows on each side to sit on, each table also held a candle and a vase that had a different color follower in it but still having the same silver pollen on it. Sango gasp slightly and blush as Miroku lead her to one of the many tables that was not being occupied as other had guest (who were obvious couples) who were speaking quietly. Once both were sitting down a beautiful woman came and gave them some rice balls for them to eat as a snack. Miroku and Sango thank that girl, and Sango was also surprise Miroku didn't ask the pretty girl to bare his children. Apparently what ever he wanted to talk about was important. Sango was getting nervous as Miroku took a rice ball and ate it, as soon as he was done Sango finally ask what she wanted to ask.

"What did you want to talk about?" Miroku look up and ask a question to her that surprise her.

"Do you take our engagement seriously?" He ask, Sango blush as she was still not use to the words, but then became concern as to why he would ask such a question.

"I take I seriously of course" she hesitated before continuing "Do you?" She look as Miroku smile and nodded.

"Yes Sango, I do take it serious and am glad to be engaged with a woman such as you" Sango blush as she look away.

"Then why do you ask" Miroku sigh as being question by her.

"Because I've realize that I haven't been the most faithful person to you" He said, causing Sango to give him an 'are you serious look' causing Miroku to chuckle. "Okay the least faithful person to you." He admitted, but then his gaze turned serious. "But you must know Sango, I don't do those things because I'm not happy with you" He said, causing the demon slayer to look at him, seeing how truly serious and loving he was being.

"Then why do you do it?" She ask, Miroku sigh.

"Because before I meet you I was hoping to find a woman to bare me children, in hope that if I were to fail some one else would kill Naraku for revenge of my father, grandfather, and possible my death." He said, Sango gasp as she look at Miroku.

"Miroku, I never knew" She said, feeling a little guilty for hitting him a few times that he might of could have done without, he held up his hand to stop her from saying another word.

"None the less, I know even though with my reasons I shouldn't be doing such things, so I'll try my best to stop flirting with others, and will only flirt with you" He finish, Sango was so touch. Well, perhaps the whole flirting (code for groping) she could life without, but still, seeing how serious Miroku was when it came to their engagement made her feel so loved, and love him even more.

Just then the woman came back but this time she held 2 sake cups - which she set down – and then started to pour some sake into each glass. Miroku smiled from the drink, which he could pay for if necessary, but Sango stop the woman before she began to pour hers.

"Oh no, I don't want any thank you" Sango said, though it was not uncommon for women her age to drink, Sango was a light drinker and with one experience had banded sake from her type of drink forever. Then that's when the inn keeper showed up again, still having that smile on his face.

"Please I insist, its our finest sake" He said as the woman stood their waiting for confirm instructions on what to do with the sake.

"Sorry but I don't drink sake, and besides…I'm not sure if we'll have enough money for your finest sake." She answered cleverly, causing Miroku to stop when he was about to drink his sake, even though he had money, he might not have enough for a bottle of their finest sake, the inn keeper however shook his head.

"But its complementary, and I insist that Monk Miroku and his fiancée have some sake for free." He said, for he had herd some of their conversation and was now leaving no choice for Sango to say yes. If not for manners sake, then maybe for the fact she was now embarrass.

"I guess one glass wouldn't hurt" She said, the inn keepers smile widen as the girl now poured Sango her glass and set the bottle down before walking away.

"Excellent, I'm sure you'll find it most pleasing." He said walking away, a different and secret smile shown on his face.

Sango look at the see through color sake that now was in her glass, she sigh as she took the cup and brought it to her lips. Sango smiled as bought took a drink of the sake, and then bought of their eyes widen. The was delicious, the sake was nothing they had ever tasted before. The sake had the usual beer taste with the tingle you would get in the back of your throat but then there was this different taste. It tasted for strawberries and other fruits that weren't even from this era, if it weren't for Kagome the taste would have been unexplainable. Once they both put their now half-empty cups down they both look at each other with amaze looks.

"That was delicious" Sango said as Miroku nodded in agreement.

"I never tasted anything like this," Miroku said and smiled some more. "Perhaps this is why this inn is so large, especially if they serve such great sake here." He said before he and Sango finish off their glass.

"So good," Sango comment again as she set the cup down, Miroku also set his now empty cup down filling it with sake as well.

"Would you like some more Sango?" He ask, Sango knew she should say no, but the sake tasted so good.

"Sure she said as Miroku poured her another cup full. 'One more couldn't hurt' she thought as she took the glass in her hand and took another drink.

ALRIGHT, I KNOW ANOTHER SHORT CHAPTER BUT I PROMISE THE NEXT ONE WILL BE LONGER AND NAUGHTER (oh ya) SOMETHING TO LOOK FORWARD IF YOU LIKE MIR/SAN LEMONS. WELL ANYWAYS, AS ALWAYS READ AND REVIEW.

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
